1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a business operation management system for smoothly promoting various business projects including business plans, new product development plans, and so on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One known process of managing business operations in a project such as a new product development plan includes the step of managing the project, the step of managing business operations in the project, the step of managing changes in the project, the step of managing problems in the project, and the step of managing technical reports, and the step of managing know-hows to be referred to in promoting business activities in each of the previous steps.
In the step of managing the project, a schedule for developing the new product, parts orders, and test dates are planned. In the step of managing business operations in the project, operations including designing of the new product, production of prototypes, and experiments are planned on a daily basis. In the step of managing changes in the project, design changes are made on the basis of the prototypes and experimental results. In the step of managing problems in the project, defects caused in the development of the new product are recorded. In the step of managing technical reports, test results produced in the development of the new product are recorded as technical reports.
In each of the steps of the conventional process of managing business operations, however, rules about how to proceed with work, such as latest business operation management manuals, may not be referred to, and persons in charge must perform business operations based on memorized old rules about how to proceed with work. As a result, the project may not smoothly be carried on.